


In the Beginning

by DragonDagger



Series: Dream a Little Dream [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crys lives an ordinary life until one night she's transported to another universe. Now she's the walking version of Grandfather Koji's data. What else can go wrong? This is book one of a three book series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

To Crys it was an ordinary day.  Go to work, come home go back to work for the second half of her split shift and come home to go to sleep.  All in all a normal day and definitely normal weather for the town she was living in.  
  
Going to bed she curled up around her body pillow in her bra and flannel night pants.  She had watered and talked to her plants, locked the door, taken a shower and checked her e-mail.  The day was done and now it was time for her to get 6 hours of sleep before she was due back to work the next day.  
  
Drifting off she had a strange feeling that tonight was going to be a restless night.  She had no idea just how restless that night was going to be.  
  
As the dreams started she found herself in the familiar dream scene of the Ronin warriors.  As she watched the scene unfold she found that she was going to be a part of the story that night.  Running from Sekhmet she realized that she wasn't able to run as far as she usually could in her dreams.  She was getting tired and fast.  
  
Sekhmet was hot on her heels when she felt another force change her path of flight.  Looking up she saw Cye with his arm around her middle as they were practically flying through the air.  When Cye landed she could only gasp in disbelief as she felt a welt growing on her back.  Had the poison actually touched her?  
  
"You'll be safe here."  He spoke to her.  It was Japanese but to her surprise she understood him.    
  
This was getting stranger and stranger for her until she looked into the alley and saw Mia and Yulie looking out and seeing her with the guys.  "Eh, gomen."  She apologized haltingly knowing that where she was, was in the middle of one of the later battles with Talpa's goons and the demon lord himself.    
  
Looking behind Mia she shoved the two out of the way and acted.  A sharp uppercut took the guard off his guard as she kicked him at the knee joints while taking his spear for balance.  Looking back at Mia and Yulie she saw that they were ok from her rough treatment and were looking at her trying to figure out who she was.  
  
Looking back at the guard she gave a yelp of surprise as she skittered backwards out of the tin monster's grasp before impaling the guard with a sharp yell and the spear she had taken from him just a moment before.  
  
Looking at the now soulless armor before her she could feel the rush of adrenaline hit her, as she knew what was coming up next.  "Com'on, We gotta get out of here.  If this is what I think it is then we're about to get split up."  
  
Crys could only be amazed at the calm that she somehow managed to produce for the two.  Mia stepped forward and started the introductions.  "You saved our lives that time, thank you.  My name is Mia Koji."  
  
Crys nodded and smiled.  "Then you must be Yulie."  She said looking down at the young boy who could only nod.  Looking back up at Mia her face took on a grave look as she explained a little of their current situation.  "Look, I don't know how much is going to be affected by me telling you this.  But you are about to get separated from the other Ronin."  
  
She noted the look of surprise on the other woman's face before she continued.  "Don't worry, Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento and Cye will pull through, mostly, but you need to have that faith in them.  Instinctively they know more about their armor than they realize.  They will keep you safe."  
  
Crys knew that she hadn't told them everything, but if she stuck around she would be required to answer for herself and how she got there.  She thought it still a part of the dream sequence and that at any moment she would wake up so she kept loose and just did what came natural to her.    
  
As the Ronin were getting to that desperate point where they were going to need to head for the subways again Crys had stayed with Mia and Yulie, defending them with her meager skills.  Her hand already hurt from the first punch she had planted, but fortunately she was running on enough adrenaline that it was going to not matter for a while.  
  
She took up the spear again and kept tabs on Yulie and Mia from behind.  She had gotten some strange looks from the other Ronin, she could only guess that Cye had barely had the time to relay that there was another human running around the mortal realm.  
  
 _~Damn, Yulie wasn't kidding when he said this place was getting demolished.  I just hope that Moral doesn't sink as low as I thought it did when Kento gets mind fucked by Dais.~_   She thought to herself.  
  
The occasional guard got through the Ronin and Crys, tired and beaten as she was after running through the subways with Mia and Yulie after having to discard the spear, was still fighting to the best of her now severely overtaxed abilities.  It was survival now.  Cye, Kento and Ryo had just saved them from the parking garage and though there was no time for questions, they were still asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  Was the only question Ryo asked as he picked her up to carry her for a short time even as she struggled to be put down.    
  
"Until there is a calm within this storm of troopers I am not answering any questions.  You have a long way to go yet Ryo of Wildfire before this run is over."  Crys was pert and impertinent with her answers as she felt she could be.  She figured that Talpa was keeping an eye on this newest development in her dream and so stayed as neutral as possible to avoid any repercussions that would deal with anything more than the killing of a few of the soul soldiers.  
  
Running was hard for her now.  She could only admire the stamina Mia and Yulie possessed While running from the foot soldiers.  True to form they seemed to be everywhere.  There were no other Ronin around and there was a train coming.  Mia barely heard the words spoken softly by Crys just before they were all picked up and were hanging by Sage's sub armor.  "Tag Sage, You’re it now"  
  
"Yulie, you ok?"  Crys looked at Mia and saw that she was ok.  Looking over at Sage she smiled.  "Thank you Sage.  I knew that you wouldn't let them go."  
  
Dropping to the ground she and the others in the newly reunited group looked about.  What she was pointedly oblivious to was the look that Sage, Mia and Yulie all shared.  It was an odd comment coming from the stranger and she seemed to know quite a bit about them all.  They were going to have to get some answers soon.  
  
Letting them talk while listening to their conversation she found that they were just as interested in getting out of the subway as they had been before.  Sage noticed the air first and as they headed up the shaft for the surface Sage had Crys stay ahead of him with Mia and Yulie behind him.  
  
She didn't think it was a very good idea at the time, but could only understand as he reinforced the order.  She hadn't told them anything and with the way she was dressed it was going to be hard to listen to her or trust her until she got some decent clothes on.    
  
It hurt to move up the shaft and her body definitely didn't want to cooperate on that level.  Muttering to herself she bit her lip and continued to move, as she knew that they were being followed.  Sage was the last person she wanted to irritate at this moment and with the battle he had just faced with Cale it was probably a good idea if they would just for the moment get along.  
  
They got to the top faster after Yulie chivvied them all along with the news that the tin goons were after them in the tunnel.  The problem was that Crys couldn't move much faster.  Poking their heads above the surface they were glad to see the surface, and Sage was less than pleased to see the circle of tin goons that were guarding that exit.  With Sage armoring up, Crys had the chance to pull Mia and Yulie out of the shaft and out of harms way.  
  
They turned to watch as Sage using the Nodachi Bushido technique for a circle of enemies sliced the soldiers to their deaths.  In that time Yulie had run to the amusement park as his memories led him back to another place where he had been happy at one point in time.  
  
Crys looked at him sadly even as Mia and Sage looked at her oddly.  They all took refuge in the park to rest and as they had a moment Sage asked.  "Ok, you are a part of the Dynasty right?"    
  
"Always to the point Sage?"  Crys sighed as she winced in pain.  She had taken some nasty knocks in the last battles with the Soldiers of Talpa.  "No, I am not a part of Talpa or his Evil Dynasty.  He and his Warlords, Cale, Sekhmet, Dais and Anubis can kiss my ass for all I care."  
  
Mia looked surprised that Crys was able to name all of the Warlords and the Overlord himself.  "Who are you that you know so much about the Dynasty then?"  
  
It was at this point that Crys's mind had wound down to the point where she realized that she shouldn't still be asleep.  There had been just way too much adrenaline in her system for her to be asleep and as she looked at the others she asked as she slid into unconsciousness from her wounds.  "You mean this isn't a dream?"  
  



	2. 1

The battle was fought with Mia and Yulie looking over the girl.  The Ronin came back in time to see Crys wake up a little and moan in pain.  "Anyone got an aspirin the size of Mount Dojo?"  
  
"No, But we'll give you a bigger headache if you don't start answering questions right now lady."  Crys could only smile as she recognized the voice behind her closed eyes.  
  
"Always thinking with your fists before your head Kento of Hardrock?"  She murmured to the surprise of the group.  
  
"I will start from the beginning.  My beginning."  She started out as she tried to sit up and found that she required help for that simple task.  Looking to her side she found that it was Cye that had given her the assistance she needed.  
  
"First I have to ask what year it is."  She said.  If this was what she thought it was, she was going to have an easier time explaining that she first thought.  
  
Mia answered for the group.  "It's 1987."  
  
Nodding everything seemed to fall into place, with the exception of one or two other details.  "Then Talpa had just begun his reign of terror over Toyama."  She murmured to herself as she placed facts for herself to the surprise of the other Ronin.    
  
"My name is Crys, and for me the year is 2001.  I am a normal student at a University in the United States.  I also hold down a job and have been watching Japanese Anime for some time now.  I cannot say how I know you all, but I do know that I am not your enemy.  In fact, I wholeheartedly support your cause Ronin Warriors."  
  
"It all started with a shadow, didn't it?"  She looked at Mia and then at Ryo and Whiteblaze who had just joined the group again.  "The shadow wasn't that of a cloud and it had the taint of evil about it.  That was what woke you and the other Ronin up to your duties, wasn't it?"  Looking at Ryo and the other she all saw that she was telling the truth in their eyes even though they were being tight lipped.  
  
"Yulie had just gotten a new skateboard and as the city was in surprise and turmoil from Ryo and Whiteblaze walking down the street, he ate street and you and Blaze helped pick him up and sent him back to his parents when all hell broke loose in the city.  A large Soldier attacked and Mia saved Yulie from being a victim of the attack, thus in turn making them both a victim as the soldier realized that they could be used to hold you all off once he realized that he might be no match for the five of you combined."  
  
"You all still have a lot to learn, even after getting the five of you back from your Armor's resting places you all still have a lot to learn about teamwork."  
  
Mia was surprised to hear so much of their history from one woman.  But the entire group was startled when she walked over to the tiger and without any fear of the large cat knelt down in front of it and gently scratched under his chin while smiling softly.  "You understand, I am not the enemy, I am just lost and alone wandering about the multiverse, trying in my own little way to keep things the same, but change them for the better."  
  
Whiteblaze rumbled and playfully head butted her.  The force was enough to knock her over, but he understood that she was still too hurt for such playful tactics and helped her up after she held onto him to keep herself from going onto her back.  
  
"If Whiteblaze trusts me, and the Ancient hasn't stepped in yet to either warn you of me, or send me packin' back to the States of this time, then I am probably here for a reason.  Am I right?"  
  
Standing carefully she walked over to Rowen and held her hand out to him while she identified him.  "Hashiba, Rowen of the Strata, considered the genius of the group and seems to have a firm grasp on the completely obvious."  
  
Moving over she smiled easily at Kento.  "Fuan, Kento of Hardrock, has a bottomless pit for a stomach but likes a good fight almost as much.  Act first, think later is usually how you fight ne?"  
  
Crouching down to Cye, who was still on the ground, she looked him in the eye.  "Mouri, Cye of Torrent, Warrior of Trust you would rather take the hurt and pain instead of letting your fishy friends suffer at the hands of Sekhmet."  She smiled softly at the startled look in his eyes.  She had guessed that his feelings about Sekhmet had run a deep vein in the boy, now she knew for certain.  "Don't let that loyalty and protectiveness kill you in the end k?"  
  
Standing with more difficulty than before she looked over at Ryo.  "Sanada, Ryo of Wildfire, as fierce as your armor's namesake you would do anything to keep your friends safe.  That includes fighting beyond your armor's own abilities.  Be careful, or your friends may end up saving you."  
  
Turning to Sage, she noted the look of disbelief and distrust in his cold eyes.  "Date, Sage of Halo, You have a long and proud family line, older than even Nobunaga Oda.  I can give you nothing for assurance that I am not here to harm you other than that of my life.  If I betray you then I will willingly accept death by the Halo-ken."  
  
Sage's disbelief was replaced by shock as he heard the information about his family line and then about her willingness to give her life as her surety that her word was good.  
  
Looking at Mia and Yulie from where she stood she could only smile to herself.  "Mia Koji, Caretaker of the Ronin Team for the times when they are in battle.  Yulie, everyone's friend and the kid that has a serious case of hero worship for Ryo."  
  
She had overtaxed her unhealed strength again and looking about she realized that even though she could barely feel his solid form, Whiteblaze was next to her helping her to the ground as she once again passed out from the small exertion of talking to the Ronin, explaining herself and moving about.  
  
She barely felt another solid bulk next to her as Kento picked her up instead of letting her fall to the ground.  Crys was out like a light, but what she had told them had been true and there was nothing more for them to do except help her to get better and find out what else she knew.  Rowen had understood the comment about the multiverse and he had been nominated by the group to find out just how she had gotten here since she hadn't been real clear on that subject.  
  
As they all retreated to the edge of town they stopped at the park and the river that fed through it.  Mia and Sage cleaned her wounds and bandaged them carefully since Crys had already proven to be an active person when she was awake.  But now they also had the additional problem of trying to feed one more mouth.  
  
As the Ronin team watched over Crys as she slept the healing sleep, they talked and made comments about the gaijin in their midst that knew so much about their culture and about them.  Mia was willing to let the girl stay with them, her excuse being that Crys had saved her life several times.  Yulie backed Mia up on that claim and the guys just looked at each other and surmised that it would probably be best to keep her with the team.  
  
Sage and Rowen especially pushed for the girl to stay as they figured that if this girl knew so much about them all, perhaps she would know a weakness of Talpa's.  Otherwise it would be best to keep Crys out of his clutches just be the sheer virtue she did know so much about them, she would be a danger to them all if she were somehow turned to the other side where her information could be used against them.  
  
Even as the talks progressed Crys was long into a dream.    
  
"Crys, I am sorry that I had to bring you here, but I will do what I can to explain why I did bring you here."  
  
Startled Crys turned around in her mind, forming her mental self and then putting up her shields, despite her recognition of the voice that called to her.  "Hello Ancient One.  I was wondering when you were going to show your hand in this after I realized that I wasn't dreaming."  There was a little bit of sarcasm in her voice as she addressed the one that had created the armors.  
  
"You have a lot of spirit young lady, I suppose things are different in your universe.  I brought you here because despite what you do know about the Ronin, Warlords, and Talpa and the battle that is going on here.  This is a battle that they can not win without your help."  
  
"Oh really, the Ronin Warriors, the same team that kicked Talpa's collective ass twice where I came from, can't get it together in this universe?"  This was starting to get interesting.  
  
"In a way, you are correct.  In this universe Mia's Grandfather had not gathered as much information about the Ronin Warriors and the Ancients as he did in your world.  You have the knowledge that will help them survive this time of evil."  
  
The ancient bowed his head to her then cocked it to one side.  "I understand that this is frightening and exciting for you.  You wish that you could help with the battle more, and I assure you that you will be more help than you first think.  But I am asking you to stay and help.  Otherwise I can send you home now and the battle will be lost in this universe."  
  
"Ok."  Crys thought it over.  It was a strange proposition but she was essentially the walking version of all the data that Mia's Grandfather had collected, as well as all of the data on the evils that the Ronin would meet in the near and distant future.  
  
Her code of honor screamed at her to stay and help, but her common sense told her to pack up and go home.  If she was going to be hurt so constantly this was not worth it.  "I don't know Ancient One.  In helping Mia and Yulie stay alive, I have been hurt severely.  I have no powers and my skills in fighting are limited.  I already know that to have another person to worry about protecting will shatter the delicate balance that holds this team together.  I don't want to do that."  
  
The Ancient One smiled.  "You speak the truth in that matter.  I too know that the team will not be able to protect one more.  That is why I am willing to give you the knowledge of the Staff and the ability to call on it should you find yourself in a time of need.  I trust that you would fight until you cannot.  You are a warrior in more ways than one."  
  
Bowing she gave her respects to the Ancient who was now fading out of her mind.  He was content that she was staying, it was all he needed to know right now and now that he wasn't needed he was leaving to watch the battle from where ever he was.


	3. 2

As Crys woke up she realized that her wounds were healed and that her energy was back.  Sitting up she looked at the others and smiled.  "I'm fine thank you."  She turned to Mia, her face serious.  
  
"Mia, I hate to ask you this so soon after your Grandfather passed away."  She paused as that shock registered and Mia had regained control of her emotions.  "But I need to know if he ever told you if he finished his research on the Ronin Warriors."  
  
Mia looked a little surprised at the request but answered.  "No, in fact he had just uncovered most of the scrolls dealing with the Ronin and the Dynasty and was still transcribing them.  I fear that the knowledge that we need to win this battle and the battles to come are now lost when Sekhmet destroyed that building.  
  
Ryo and Yulie went over to comfort Mia as Crys looked on, the sadness in her eyes relaying the fact that she knew far more than she was telling at the moment.  "Your Grandfather's knowledge is not lost Mia.  It is part of the reason I am here; I have that knowledge within me.  I know what battles you will be facing in the future, I know that there will be changes in the guard and changes in alliances."    
  
"The opponents you face now are nothing compared to the ones you will face in the future.  I will tell you all I can, when the time is right so that you do not fret over what is to be."    
  
Crys stared into the fire that had been built and was soon into a meditative state.  In this state she felt the knowledge of the staff and it's powers come welling through her as the Ancient had promised.  Thanking him quietly she felt a hand on her shoulder and as she looked up she saw Cye standing over her.  
  
"I'm standing first watch tonight, You seemed to be a little more awake than the others so I thought you might like to keep an eye out with me."  Smiling he helped her up and as they sat on the hood of Mia's jeep they talked softly in the night for several hours.    
  
Cye didn't ask anything about what they would be facing, but the knowledge of computers and of the world in her time and universe was enough to keep him busy.  He would talk to the others, but he felt that they would be able to trust her.  Something about how open she was and how she wanted to help gave him an idea.  
  
Taking off into the night he left her to watch over the group while he headed off at top speed in the opposite direction of town to get something.  She didn't mind standing watch, it wasn't as if she were defenseless and she would get the team to help train her and sharpen her rusty skills in the times when they had a break.  
  
She had given them all a lot to think about.  What she had told them about her knowledge had made her a prime target for Talpa and she could feel in her bones that this time it wouldn't be Mia that Talpa and his goon squad would be after.  
  
The morning came and as the Ronin woke up for the day they all noticed that Cye was gone.  Looking at the still awake and very alert Crys that started to get defensive about the situation.  Had she already betrayed them while they were asleep?"  
  
Kento had grabbed her from behind and unfortunately for him the softer parts of the armor allowed for her to use a hip throw to get him off of her.  "I am not your enemy.  How many times do I have to pound that into your thick skulls?  I told you all that Cye left in the middle of the night to get something and that he said that he might not be back until after dawn."  Fighting with circular movements she knew that eventually they would get through her defenses, and when they did she was going to be in trouble.  
  
Mia wasn't about to stop the guys and when Kento finally tackled her to the ground and pinned her she glared up at him.  "No wonder you guys have such a hard time getting it together.  You don't trust yourselves, you don't trust each other and you sure as hell don't trust your armor to tell you that your friend is still alive."  
  
She barely managed to get that out before she saw Kento's fist cock back to come crashing down on her face.  As she closed her eyes to the blow she suddenly felt the weight leave her body and Kento's yelp of pain as he crashed into what sounded to be a tree.  
  
As she opened one eye to check the situation she could only grin as Kento was trapped against the tree, one arm pinned by the Torrent Yari.  Taking the hand stuck out to her she stood a little shakily and when she got her balance back she looked around to see the guys looking at Cye in shock.  
  
"You guys ought to learn some manners.  Crys is our guest and you went ahead and treated her like this?"  He was in his sub armor and almost out of breath as his hair flopped in his face from running all night long.  
  
"We thought she had done something to you man."  Kento finally pulled the Yari out from its position in the tree and gave it back to Cye.  "I mean she knows so much about us, who's to say that she isn't a member of the Dynasty and is spying on us."  
  
The others nodded until Cye pinned them all with a look.  "Look, I sat up with her on first watch last night and we talked for hours.  She is genuine in her desire to help us win this battle against Talpa and his tin goons.  I believe that she is being sincere and so I left last night to get her something that she could wear other than the shreds of clothing she has been wearing and something that she might be able to use for a weapon."  
  
Walking Crys out of the circle he looked at Mia and Yulie with a look that questioned the two as to why they didn't step in to help Crys.  Not getting an answer from either of them he let Crys get changed behind the jeep and turned around to do some more verbal skull knocking.  
  
"I can tell that she at least managed to surprise you all with what she can do, but most of her fighting techniques have been honed in street fight situations.  She knows how to use a knife so I gave her one of my Wakishaki Blades for the meantime."  
  
Looking over at Whiteblaze he found that the tiger had slept through the whole thing.  "Look over at Blaze will ya, do you honestly think that a girl that can be easily bested by one of us would be able to do anything to anyone of us with him around?"  
  
By this time Rowen, Ryo, Kento and Sage were looking abashed at their actions.  Sage should have known better, she had given her life's blood as surety for her word, turning towards the area Crys had been hiding behind to change and what he saw surprised him.  
  
Black jeans that were loose for her and an old t-shirt that had a shadow of a dragon imprinted on it and on her shins, insteps and in appropriate places were small pieces of lightweight armor.  What surprised him the most was that she had managed to attach the blade across the small of her back in the style of some of the female warriors of the Ninja clans.  
  
The others turned to see what had Sage so transfixed and they were also a little surprised.  Crys smiled at Cye and bowed.  "Thanks for the spares Cye, I know that breast plate you lent me is really going to help."  
  
"You're wearing a breastplate under that shirt?"  Mia asked quietly.  
  
Crys nodded.  "Yeah, since my bra got shredded I am willing to bet that Cye figured that I wasn't going to want to go bouncing around while fighting.  Throws me too far off balance."    
  
"Hey Mia-san, Could I borrow a brush, I need to put my hair back up so that it isn't in my way."  Indeed she had taken her hair down and with it loose in the light of day it was easy to see that she had reddish brown hair.  Off set by her gray eyes she realized that she indeed looked different from the others.  "I was also going to ask you guys if you wanted to help me sharpen my almost nonexistent skills."  
  
"Why would you need that?  You seemed to do ok while fighting the Dynasty, and then us."  Ryo asked.  
  
"Because I was taking too many hits.  If I had been in street fights on a daily basis at home..."  And her voice caught at that point as she thought about everything and everyone she had left behind to come here and not even of her own free will.  
  
"If I had been in those street fights like I had been back a few years ago I might have done better.  But I can't keep getting healed.  It is a waste of time and energy.  Something we have precious little of.  
  
The wisdom of her words was clear to all of them as she started stretching out.  "Sage, Ryo, you will help me with some of my blade techniques.  I know how to street fight and I know a little of the Martial Arts, but beyond that I am not the best choice on the battlefield.  
  
While she rattled off her explanations and talked with the other Ronin, Mia had lent the hairbrush and pulling it back with one ponytail holder she wrapped the long mass around to form a tight bun with the second holder that was wrapped around her wrist.  
  
She looked very different now than she did when they first met her.  Mia thought that it was her self-assurance with the people coming forward.  The guys thought it was her spirit and her looks didn't hurt anything either.  
  
Cye stepped forward and took a ready stance; he had completely stepped out of his armor and was standing in his street clothes as he faced off with Crys.  "I'm going to test her and see what she does remember from her street fighting days."  
  
Sage knew that of all of them, Cye could be the most gentle beside himself.  As they watched as he took a loose ready stance.  They were surprised when she didn't pull the knife for her stance.    
  
Instead she took a stance that was fairly low to the ground and looked swept back as one arm held the forward guard and the other hand seemed to be ready to defend or strike.  Crouched like that they knew that she had been in a rough neighborhood where if you were somehow knocked down, you were as good as dead.  
  
Looking over her guard arm her eyes hardened as she forced herself to not narrow her vision down to this one opponent.  Granted this was a test, but there were four other people in the clearing that could jump in at any time.  
  
Cye noted the tension in her body as her eyes hardened at him.  He wasn't certain if her muscles still had the spring to react swiftly from that position but he would soon find out.    
  
Moving swiftly from the forward position he came in for a quick attack.  He was certain that he was going to connect when his punch connected with dead air.  Looking below in his surprise he realized that she didn't have to use the spring of her crouched position to dodge.  Instead she had rolled out of the way and was in a variation of her starting stance as she came out of the roll.  
  
He was impressed by her speed and agility.  The only one that had been that effective that close to the ground was Kento, and even the warrior of Hardrock had been getting used to other forms of battle.  He was a little more used to aerial combat and water tactics but that still didn't change his basic skill sets for this.  Cocked back he studied her and he wondered just how she would deal with an attack coming down from above.    
  
Leaping as high as he could he set himself up for a stomp kick that would have done some serious damage had she not rolled out of the way and swept him as soon as he touched the ground.  She had a good eye for timing and as this was a street fight anything went.  So far she was dodging and evading him to buy herself time.  That was when he realized that if she weren't bound to finish this fight out she would have tried to severely hurt him so that she could run.  
  
She was panting for breath, she was out of shape and was amazed that her body would even give her this much.  Most street fights that were one on one were usually over within the first minute.  
  
Cye flipped back to his feet to see her back in a low stance and looking more dangerous now that she was getting tired.  This was going to end soon and if she didn't draw the knife soon he was going to be thoroughly surprised.  
  
Looking for an opening he tried some grappling moves Kento taught him and found that as strong as he was, she was extremely flexible and able to release herself from most of his moves.  What he hadn't noticed though in the flurry of moves was that she had drawn the blade and now that they were in close combat was in the perfect position to use it.  
  
He had brought her arms up behind her back and as he moved, found that she had scored a trace mark that slit his shirt open and left a cut across his chest diagonally.  
  
As he backed off and gave up the fight he smiled slightly as he and Sage watched her clean the blade with the spare cloth she had taken from her sleeping pants.  This girl was interesting all right.  Once the blade had been placed back in the sheath she looked over at Cye worriedly  "You ok?  I was trying to keep the blade from biting too deep."  
  
As she walked over to him she was surprised to see him armor up into his sub armor.  Looking around she smacked her forehead.  "Duh, Your element is the water, I should have figured that you would use it to speed up your healing."    
  
Cye chuckled and started into the river before turning around and floating on his back to watch them all.  "You didn't fight too badly.  You get tired easily and so that wouldn't sit you too well in a battle."  
  
"Well kindly keep in mind that I am not wearing a mystically powered armor either."  She smiled stiffly back at him.  "Most street fights are over with in a minute when they are one on one.  I knew you wanted to test me so I held out."  
  
Ryo and Kento could only shake their heads as they listened.  Sage was listening to the side but had no comment.  He had seen some small flicker of potential in her, he wasn't certain what it was, but something about the way she fought in a circular motions and with as little of her own energy and strength as possible spoke of some training in the Akido style.  
  
Her concern for Cye's wound put her in good light with everyone.  There was no way they could have guessed that she didn't want to hurt him.  The truth was that she didn't like to fight.  She had left that life behind several years ago and was trying to rebuild now to a new life that she had started by moving away from the abusive life she had lived before.  
  
Once everyone was ready to go they all piled into the jeep with the exception of Ryo and Yulie as they both rode on Whiteblaze.  The jeep was crowded and with Sage in the front seat that left Rowen, Kento, Cye and Crys to sit in the back seat.  Rowen and Cye sat on either side of Crys while Kento sat on the other side of Cye.    
  
They were headed back into the city to try to find a way into the citadel and Crys could only start to get worried.  "Be careful guys, Talpa is bound and determined to pull you all into a trap.  The fact that we have to go through this pea soup fog to get the wall cloud has been proving all of my hunches right so far.  
  
"Wrong mortal.  The master has ordered us to take you instead."  The cloak of shadows was thrown over them and Crys was picked off before she could even draw her blade for defense.  "Ryo, Kento!!!!"  She hollered.  
  
"Crys!"  They all replied.    
  
When the darkness lifted the group was one member short and a faint laughter echoed through the air.  "Foolish Ronin, the master has plans for your little friend."    
  
"Dais come out here or am I going to have to find your corner and make you come out!"  Kento shouted back at the voice.    
  
The Ronin had taken a protective circle stance around Mia and Yulie.  The mood was tense as everyone could only wonder what would happen to the girl that wasn't even there from their own world.


	4. 3

In the Dynasty Cale and Sekhmet were having a hard time getting Crys to cooperate.  Her spirit and saucy attitude had not lessened in the Dynasty as they thought it would have.  She had seen some of the horrors of the Dynasty and she didn't even seem phased by it all.  
  
"You are a spirited woman, perhaps the Master will allow us to play with you after he is done with you."  Cale sneered at her from behind his faceplate.  
  
"Only in your wildest dreams jackal boy.  That goes for you too fang face."  Crys replied looking from one of her captors to the other.  
  
She was being lead to the throne room, of that much she was certain.  Now she was waiting for her "formal" introduction to Talpa.  All the while her mind ticked over the knowledge of what she knew about Talpa and his many minions and what all she could do to sew a little paranoia amongst the ranks.  
  
As she entered the throne room she didn't even flinch at the large head floating above the chair.  "Let me guess, Talpa, Lord of the Dynasty, future conqueror of the Mortal realm, true owner of the Ronin and Warlord armors and all around ass.  Did I get it all??"  
  
"SILENCE!"  Talpa roared.  This wench was indeed as spirited as his generals had reported to him.  "I would know who it is that has come to this realm and knows me before I am even able to make them an offer."  
  
"I am Crys, Q.U.B.O.T.U, Telephone operator and One that hopes to befriend the Ronin Warriors so I can watch them turn your generals against you and kick your ass."  
  
Smirking she made a mocking little bow before she was cuffed for her impudence.  "You will respect Master Talpa as it is he that will decide your fate mortal."  Sekhmet glared at her.  
  
"I think not."  She replied in a low growl.  "And you will be sorry that you ever laid a hand on me in that fashion, Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom."  She hissed out as the welt on her face was starting to pull.  
  
"What do you want Talpa, I don't have time to waste here all day waiting for you to scheme and plan out how you would use me against the Ronin Warriors.  I know what you are really waiting for and I can tell you that it will be your downfall you bodiless prick."  She took on a bored stance and expression much to the surprise of all in the audience chamber.  
  
"I want to know how it is that you know so much about my empire and the Ronin Warriors.  You are not of this land that I will conquer first and I know that all that is happening is a result of your interference."  Talpa calmed some as this human intrigued him.  She wasn't in the least bit scared of him and her faith in the Ronin Warriors was unshakable.  What ever it was that she knew had the potential to topple his empire and he was going to find out what it was and destroy it before it could be used against him.  
  
"Nope, sorry, not interested.  See ya."  Was the reply.  
  
"You would defy the one that could give you power and immortality for this information?"  Talpa's tone was dangerously quiet as he asked this.  
  
"You heard me right the first time tin grin.  Not interested.  I know that your offers of power and immortality do to a person.  I don't need that kind of power and quite frankly immortality would get boring after a while.  I am not after taking over the world or serving you for the rest of my life, natural or otherwise so you can just kiss my ass for all I care."  
  
Boredom, sarcasm, and anger all mixed in her voice to produce a very convincing argument, at least a convincing argument to most people.  As Talpa was not most people he finally let his anger take control.  "Take her away!"  He commanded.  
  
As she disappeared between Sekhmet and Cale she found herself in the pits with Anubis.  As she looked over at him she remembered more and sadness entered her eyes.  
  
"Why are you sad for me.  I know you are not worried for your own sake, I did hear your conversation with Talpa.  I have to admit, no mortal has ever irritated him like that and lived in a long time."  Anubis smiled at what happened the last time a mortal lived.  It wasn't pretty and that one was still alive somewhere in the Dynasty in the pain and agony of what had been done with him.  
  
"You really don't want to fight on Talpa's terms do you?  To do so would be to lose honor on the battlefield.  Something you fought for a long time ago, wasn't it?"  She asked softly.  She knew that Talpa was listening to them and that this conversation would probably strengthen the resolve of two unbending forces of will.  
  
"You know much about me for one so young as yourself.  I can only wonder how."  She had caught his interest with her phrasing.  Her soft words were hard to catch at times with all of the Nether Spirits chanting about him.  
  
"I can not tell you now.  But please, follow your heart and your virtue of Loyalty.  Your armor will not steer you wrong."  She had surprised him with information that he had only recently come across about himself.  
  
"Dark Spirits of the Dynasty, awaken the dark powers that you have given to Anubis.  Return him to my side as my general once more."  The two prisoners heard Talpa call to the Nether Spirits and Anubis screamed in pain as the Dark forces ignited within him causing his mind to subvert to that of Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty.  
  
As the screams increased in volume and intensity Crys could do nothing but sit on the ledge she had been set on and watch, tears rolling down her face as she could almost feel the pain Anubis was going through as he fought to retain his own sense of self.  "Fight Anubis, fight for what you believe in."  She whispered as she watched him disappear before her eyes to fight the Ronin Warriors, who were still not ready to face him.  
  
"Now you see what I can do for you, I can also kill you with that power."  Talpa's head appeared before Crys as she glared at him defiantly.    
  
"Talpa, I will never serve you.  I know that Anubis's will is stronger than you give him credit for.  Never, NEVER underestimate the human spirit."  She spat at him.  "As for getting out of here.  It is true that I can't get out on my own, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any tricks up my sleeves to get out of here before you can mind wash me into a puppet."  
  
Her defiance would have been endearing had it not been directed at him.  He was enjoying her display of will.  Even seeing Anubis turned back to his side had not broken this girl a bit.  "Cale, Sekhmet, put her in the pit.  I want to see just how strong she really is before she bends to my will."    
  
His laughter infuriated her as the two Warlords showed up looking for all the world like they had just had their asses handed to them with a pair of tongs.  Even so, she was still no match for their strength and as they drug her down to the pit a small voice in her mind screamed for her to call on the powers of the staff and just escape.  
  
Another part of her held back, this was the Ronin's fight.  Now she was in a fight of her own where it was her will and strength against a multi-millennia old demon lord.  She found that as she touched the pit goo, it held her firmly, letting her move but not letting her escape the pit itself.  "Man, Can't you think of anything better than mystic rubber cement Talpa?"  She muttered to herself.  
  
They had taken her knife so she wouldn't be able to cut her way out of there.  She could only hope that she could get the blade back for Cye.  It was an old blade by the looks of it and she didn't want to deal with a debt owed.  
  
"We shall see just how amusing you are after we feed you with the same dark forces we gave to Anubis.  His power is unparalleled now, and with the Nether Spirits reinforcing my control over him, he will remain a faithful general in my army.  I think that we shall see if it is as effective, if not more so on someone that is only a mere human."  Talpa laughed as he called the Nether Spirits to attend to her.  
  
The first shot of the dark energy almost overwhelmed her, but as her mind and heart slowly started to turn towards Talpa's evil ways she saw a bright spot and her consciousness took refuge there.  "Talpa, You will never get me to serve you.  NEVER."   
  
She whispered before the spirits stopped for the moment to assess that they had done to the girl.  The moment the pain stopped her mind fought back with a ferocity she only had the day she had to fight to get out of the neighborhood she once lived in.  She regained her mind again and as she looked up at the spirits she started to wonder what it was that Anubis and the Ronin's had done to destroy them.  
  
As she remembered she realized that it was her memories that Talpa was after.  He knew that she was not of this world or dimension.  She remembered instead of her last moments with Anubis in the pit.  The compassion and honor that had been in his steady eyes as he spoke with her.  He was not as cruel as his title made him sound, but his time with Talpa had tainted him.  He was fighting back now and it was a pain filled uphill battle for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Anubis.  I never told you what I was saddened for."  She murmured to herself as the tears of pain and rejection ran down her face as she regained the last footholds of her mind.  
  
His own fight and the pain that he went through in his last moments in the pit strengthened her resolve and her spirit flared again in defense of her mind.  Looking up she heard the chanting had intensified and figured that she was in for round two.  
  
The pain was horrific as Anubis beat them all down.  What ever Talpa had done to him it has seriously juiced his powers.  Fighting together the Ronin's knew that if they could get past Anubis they would be one step closer to finding Crys.  
  
As they all got up to fight again they all realized that Whiteblaze had temporarily distracted Anubis.  Taking that chance they formed up for an attack.  Again they were all beaten down with the exception of Rowen, who had wisely stayed out of the way now that they were on the street level.  
  
As Anubis set about ensnaring them all with his sure kill so that he would be able to kill them all that much easier.  But as he spoke the words that would release the pent up power for the shot something glimmered in his mind, a pair of sad eyes.  
  
Even as he released his fury into the Quake, he heard her soft voice in the back of his mind as if it were fighting to free him from something.  ~I'm sorry Anubis.  I never told you what I was saddened for.~  
  
Even as the chains wrapped painfully around the Ronin and their friends, Anubis's mind was one of conflict.  He knew that voice and as he thought on it he barely remembered seeing her in the pit.  
  
His arm drew back to use the blade of the Kusarigama to destroy the Ronin Warriors when a scream of pain and terror ripped across his mind.  As it arrested his mind it also arrested his body long enough for Rowen to take the shot he had been waiting for.  
  
The Arrow Shock Wave hit with no interference this time, as Anubis had been held in shock by the pain and agony in the tortured scream.  Had he been in anything less than his full armor, Anubis would have died the moment the arrow hit him.  As it was it had shut him down.  The chains disappeared and as Anubis collapsed he was called back to the Dynasty.  
  
To the surprise of Talpa and the Ronin, A new yet familiar figure interrupted Anubis's return to the Dynasty.  "Curse you Monk for your interference."  
  
In the Pit it was a never-ending torture session for Crys.  She had only short breaks where her battle weary mind was able to fight back and regain a precious little amount of her mind and heart back.  Even as her mind and body wearied, her spirit was strong as ever.  She had told Talpa no, and he was going to have to accept that she wasn't about to join him.  No matter what they did to her.  
  
Her nerves were on fire and a part of her wanted to give in, if nothing else to end the pain.  But her resolved spirit wouldn't let her.  She knew that she would get out of here one way or another.  
  
Those parts of her that she couldn't regain she knew that the Nether Spirits had started to gang up on her to take over her mind and body.  She wanted nothing to do with these spirits but she couldn't dispel them or deposes them herself.    
  
In the throne room Talpa watched the scene with a large amount of interest.  Already the Nether Spirits had poured more dark energy into this human than he had needed to, to turn Anubis.  He could only wonder how she was holding out so long against him and what it was that was helping her to battle back in the short periods of rest.  
  
Before him were his three remaining Warlords and it was to them that he gave the order.  "Bring Anubis back.  I need that armor"  
  
Disappearing they could only wonder what it was about the armor Anubis was wearing that would make it so special to Talpa.  As they had reappeared in the park where they had felt their former comrade's energy they made certain that he knew that he was to go back with them.


	5. 4

When Anubis defied them and sided with the monk and the Ronin they were surprised.  Anubis, General of Talpa's army would dare defy his liege lord?  As they advanced on him to take him back by force they were halted by a soft thud and the appearance of a golden arrow standing in the ground before them.  
  
The fight for Anubis was brief once Talpa stepped in, and when the light cleared from their eyes, they found that Anubis and the other Warlords were gone.  They had lost that battle.  
  
Mia was getting worried.  She knew that Crys was able to take care of herself in most situations and had shown a unique understanding for the situation they were all in at the moment.  But she didn't think that Talpa would let her off easily.  Mia was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Crys was going to prove to be more trouble to the demon lord than her worth, that would put her in that much more danger.  
  
As she voiced her worries to the Ancient One.  He reassured her that Crys was, for the moment, safe.  It wasn't too reassuring to Mia and the guys, but it did put their planning into high gear for getting her out of the Dynasty.  
  
The pit was dark now without the artificial lighting of the Nether Spirits.  She was tired and couldn't move and she couldn't lie down to get some much-needed sleep.  She was wearied beyond belief and only her stubborn pride kept her on her feet at this time.  
  
A small noise nearby brought her to bear on the direction of the sound.  Her tired voice was barely able to squeak out her defiance as her voice had almost been lacerated by her screams of agony.  "Cale, Sekhmet, if you think it's play time you are sorely mistaken."  
  
She felt armored hands reach for her in the darkness with a surety as if the owner was a cat.  "I am neither of those two mongrel war dogs."  
  
As the calmly sure voice reached her in the darkness her knees almost collapsed.  It was all happening, as she knew it would.  Different reasons this time around but it was all still happening.  "Anubis?"  Her voice squeaked out as she collapsed against him.  
  
"Shhh, you have quite the fighting spirit to have withstood Talpa this long.  Rest now, as you have quite possibly saved my life, I will watch over you."  His voice was calmer, more self-assured than when they had last met.  It reassured Crys as the tears of pain slid down her cheeks even as she was turned to lean with her back to Anubis.  "Thank you."  She whispered before letting her mind and body rest for the short amount of time they would have for such things.  
  
~For one as young as the woman that travels with the Ronin Warriors, this one has seen much pain and fear in her life.  I can only wonder where she is from that would produce such a strong mind and spirit from such adverse conditions.~  He held to his word and made himself comfortable so that Crys would not have anything to fear as they made their stay in the pit.  
  
Little did any one know, that the Warlords had taken on another of the Pits and the Nether Spirits for the power they had seen in Anubis.  Their greed and desire to fulfill Talpa's wish for the Ronin armors lead them down this path and now in that pit they were discovering just how much pain also went into gaining this new power.  
  
In the Mortal Realm the warriors were planning and trying to figure out what it was that Talpa was after in taking Crys and then taking Anubis back.  As the Ancient answered some of their questions he also informed them that he would be the bridge for them to cross directly into the Dynasty.  
  
The next day as the sun came up, the time came for them all to prepare.  Once they got into the Dynasty they weren't coming back out until they had Crys back and Talpa was destroyed.  Mia and Yulie were to stay behind with Whiteblaze due to the amount of danger that they would be in.  
  
After thanking the Ancient for his sacrifice to get them up to the Dynasty they took the bridge and let it take them up to their destination.  Even as Talpa sent the Nether Spirits to destroy the Ronin on the bridge Anubis and Crys were fighting the Nether spirits that were working on infusing them with their power.    
  
Crys was getting weaker and no matter what she did to fight, Anubis realized that she would cave in soon.  He started to protect her as much as possible and as the spirits left to do Talpa's bidding Crys leaned against Anubis for support as she tried to regain some of her strength.  
  
Anubis only quietly put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head as they rested.  He still did not know why this woman was sad for him, but he had an idea that she would tell them as soon as they had a moment.  As it was, it was all he could do to comfort her as her fears about being taken into the Dynasty and made into a Dynasty Soldier slowly were revealed.  
  
She was no longer driven by pride and faith, but was now being driven by fear and hope that she would be allowed to leave before she could no longer fight.  She had confided many of her fears and a few of her dreams to Anubis and he supported her and tried to help her as much as possible.  
  
They didn't know why, but they felt a connection through their suffering at the hands of the dynasty and the feelings of attraction weren't far behind.  Crys attributed it to being in a confined space and having to depend on Anubis for help in her defense of self.  
  
Anubis on the other hand had spent the time while she had been asleep and analyzed his feelings.  Both for the girl that had saved his humanity and situation that he would soon find himself in.  He knew that the Ronin Warriors would soon be coming for the woman he was protecting from the nether spirits and for his former master.  He took the time to understand himself and knew in the end where he would stand in the fight with Talpa.    
  
His feelings for Crys were harder to define though and he knew that if he survived the battle, he would be contemplating those feelings for a long time.  For the moment, he was content to help protect her.  
  
As he sat in contemplation he realized that the Nether Spirits had not returned yet.  An explosion rocked the palace down to its very roots and the shuddering earth woke Crys from her sleep.  "Anubis?"  She whispered.  
  
"I do believe that the Ronin Warriors just knocked on Talpa's door."  Smirking slightly he wondered who it was that sent one of the Warlords into an earth shaking connection with the palace.  Reassuring Crys gently he asked her to go into the breathing pattern he had taught her the last time they had a long period of time to work together.    
  
Crys knew what he was asking and as she struggled with her bruised ribs and other injuries she found that the breathing helped to alleviate those pains as well as help to clear her mind of the recent influences.  
  
Looking up she saw that her protector was in deep meditation and that the Kanji of Loyalty was flared on his forehead.  She could only hope that her friends were doing ok.  As she dropped back into the breathing she realized something else.  Talpa had sent the Nether Spirits to destroy the bridge to the Dynasty, They must have failed as every once in a while they would feel a small quake or hear an explosion.  
  
With only a few guard spirits around to keep them there she wondered what was keeping Anubis here.  She knew that he had the strength to get out, she could only wonder at his reasoning for him staying.  
  
As the Ronin battled on they found themselves on the receiving end of a rather nasty welcome.  As they were drawn into the traps set to split them up they found that the fight wasn't getting any easier.  Ryo and Rowen were sent on ahead to scout out Talpa and try to take him on while the others were busy with the other three Warlords.  
  
As they were instructed to watch they discovered that their friends were all right.  Stronger than they looked they were actually giving the newly juiced Warlords a beating.  
  
As Talpa called off the attack he called the armors of Venom, Illusion and Corruption back to him.  He regained his corporeal form and in doing so started to beat the Ronin Warriors.  
  
It was at this time that in the cave, Anubis took hold of Crys and leaping to the first ledge he paused a moment to change his hold on her to one that was easier for both of them and then continued onward to destroy his captors and escape from the pit.  
  
Once they were out Anubis reclaimed his weapon and they both ran in the direction of the battle.  By then Mia, Yulie and White Blaze were already there and in more trouble than they could handle on their own.  
  
Anubis gave Crys a knife to fight with, it wasn't Cye's blade but he promised that he would try to recover it if at all possible.  Until then she had something to fight with and dropped her next to Mia and Yulie where she started dishing out the damage.  
  
Mia, Yulie and White Blaze could only watch as the pair darted about the soldiers laying waste wherever their weapons made contact with the soldiers to damage them.  It was a deadly dance and Mia caught a glimpse of the look in Crys's eyes.  Having done so she made a note to tell the other Ronin that letting her get captured by the dynasty was not a good thing, especially for the dynasty.  
  
When the courtyard was cleared Crys and Anubis walked forward to make certain that Mia was ok and then Anubis took off to assist Ryo in his lonely battle with Talpa.  
  
Looking to Crys she asked, "Wasn't that Anubis?"  
  
Simply nodding she smiled.  "Yes, He has changed since the meeting with the Ancient One.  His heart is changed for the better and he saved my life while Talpa tried to gain control of me through the use of his nether spirits."  She explained and then gestured.  "Come on.  The others will be needing us soon."  
  
Having thought things out she knew exactly when she would act.  The Ancient One had told her that Mia did not know everything in this world.  Looking back at Mia she caught the puzzled glance the other threw her way.  "Talpa has regained his corporeal form.  If I'm not mistaken he already has seven of the nine armors required for him to have his full power."  
  
Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze all looked up at the tower of the Castle to see that She was right, there were only two armored figures fighting against an armored monstrosity that could only be Talpa.  As they watched, Talpa took Anubis and all that was left of the warlord was the jacket of his armor.  
  
"ANUBIS!"  The cry rang out from an already strained throat as Crys caught the jacket.  Clutching it close to her, the tears fell.  She knew that they would all survive, but that did not make watching him get taken into that monster any easier for her.  She mustn't act.  Not yet.  
  
It took everything in her to keep from calling on the powers of the staff to join the fight.  She knew that she had a part to play in these battles and it wasn't her turn yet.    
  
As Mia and Yulie surrounded her Ryo was in trouble.  Alone Talpa taunted him into inaction.  Hearing that he might kill his friends stirred his loyalty to them despite their calls to him to not worry about them.  
  
Even as Yulie asked Mia why Ryo wasn't tearing Talpa apart Crys answered.  "He can't Yulie.  There is one more lesson that he must learn yet before he can take Talpa down.  He is about to learn it here, but you must have faith in them all."  Her soft voice was scratched and hoarse from her call to Anubis, as it had irritated her already lacerated and healing voice.  
  
Talpa was now fighting against Ryo and Whiteblaze as the two women and the young boy watched.  It hurt Crys to have to stand by and watch but there was nothing more that she could do until Ryo had been taken.  She knew what was about to happen, but she couldn't afford to kill their fragile hopes by telling them that as dark as the world looked moments ago, it was about to look darker.  
  
Ryo had just thrown away his chance to take Talpa out and as Talpa defeated the now battle weary Ryo easily and took his armor she could feel the pain and hurt radiate from the small boy.


	6. 6

"Staff of the Ancients.  Lend me your power that I might play my role in this battle and help the good of the world return."  Crys whispered quietly.  Much to the surprise of Mia and Yulie her outstretched hand started to glow that soon engulfed the woman.  The flash of light had even attracted Talpa's attention.  When their vision cleared Mia and Yulie gasped at the change in their friend.  
  
Talpa could not believe what he was seeing.  "Impossible!"  He roared.  "The power of the Ancients died out when that fool monk sacrificed himself for those foolish Ronin Warriors."  
  
As the Kasa tipped up and was removed, Crys's face looked up at Talpa "And it is because of your evil that the Ancients will not be allowed to rest until your kind have been exiled from this world forever."  
  
As the staff hit the ground, Crys noticed the one benefit of the change.  Her wounds had been healed and she was more able to fight than she had ever been.  Focusing her will she disappeared leaving Mia, Yulie and White Blaze alone to face what dangers may come.  
  
She found Ryo falling still within the body of Talpa.  "Ryo of Wildfire, You have done well, but the battle is not over yet.  I can not let you quit the fight without knowing how this battle started."  
  
Ryo looked up startled as he took in the clothing of the Ancient he questioned her identity.  The Kasa was back in place and with her head bowed it was impossible for Ryo to tell who it was.  
  
"No Ryo, I am not the Ancient One.  But I am a friend and I have been sent to tell you of the beginnings of this battle as it started over 1000 years ago."  Looking up Ryo could see for the first time that it was indeed not the Ancient One.  Instead it was Crys and the surprise almost took him away.  
  
"A thousand years ago this battle started when Talpa tried to invade this realm to conquer it.  It was the age of enlightenment and Talpa and his kind had no place in our world any more.  The Ancient One came forward to battle the demonic overlord and by skill won the contest."  
  
"However when Talpa was banished back to the Nether Realm, his soulless armor remained.  It is from this armor that the armors were created."  Ryo looked on in shock as he saw the images of the tale that she spun for him unfold.  When she mentioned the armors the images of the 5 Ronin and 4 Warlord armors came to the fore.  
  
"Yes Ryo, from Talpa's Armor came the nine armors.  But as the five Ronin virtues were taken from the Buddhist virtues they were the strongest links in the chain forged.  Those five virtues focused on personal truth and self honor."  
  
"However the other four virtues that were manifested in the Warlord armors were the four Bushido Virtues.  They focused more on the service to the master.  But as Anubis learned, that master can be the master of your choice, even if it is to master yourself."  
  
"I know that you are tired, and battle of good and evil is a difficult one, but please consider what I have told you.  For it is what will help you to decide to keep fighting or not."  Crys faded out again and was nowhere to be found just as Ryo came upon a tree bursting with Sakura and his four friends resting beneath it.  
  
 _~We're together again.  Now I can rest.~_  
  
As Ryo came to rest with his friends Crys disappeared to find Anubis.  She knew what he would be doing after the battle and it was going to be up to her to make certain that he was prepared as much as possible.  
  
On looking around she found his restless spirit still fighting against the chains of service imposed on him once again by Talpa.  "Talpa can not hold you against your will for too long Anubis.  Even he knows that you either have to be thoroughly defeated or you will have to be brought back willingly."    
  
As the staff shed it's light into the area Anubis found himself in a gentle embrace.  Looking down he saw a kasa and the robes of the monk, but he could tell by the body that it was not The Ancient One that he had known.  "Who are you that you roam freely here spirit?"  
  
"I am no spirit but I am spirited, you said so yourself Anubis."  Smiling she tipped her head up so that he could see under the kasa into the eyes of the woman he had been protecting for so long.  
  
"Crys, how is it that you were able to wield the staff of the Ancients when you could not even get yourself out of the Pit?"  He asked as she set about freeing him from his bonds.  
  
"I have had this ability for a while.  But I vowed that I would never use it to free myself from a situation that I knew was going to resolve itself.  I gambled that you would save me Anubis.  This time I got lucky."  She explained.  
  
"So did I." Anubis muttered as he captured her hand in his.  "I have much that I wish to talk with you about, somehow I feel that this is not the place, or the time."  
  
Crys looked at him in surprise and then smiled softly.  "When the Ryo has freed his friends and they have beaten back Talpa we will be able to talk how ever long we need to Anubis."  
  
"The rest of it is up to the Ancient One's spirit and Talpa.  By the sounds of things Talpa has Ryo backed into a corner and I for one do not want to be in here when Ryo comes out of that corner."  Leading Anubis away she noticed that his armor stayed with Talpa.  Perplexed by this she merely let it become one of the many puzzles that she would not be able to readily solve and using the power of the staff, she and Anubis disappeared from the belly of the beast and reappeared some place a ways away where Anubis could watch.  Her part was far from over yet.  
  
Chanting an incantation that she didn't realize, until now, that she knew she focused the power of the staff into a single shot that would allow Ryo the power to free himself and his friends.  Looking up she smiled as she watched as the Ronin in red reappeared to Yulie's delight.  
  
Not only was he back, but his fight was back as well.  This time there would be no mistakes.  As the power of his armor increased the Kanji of his friends appeared through Talpa's chest and as they exploded from the demon lord they circled Ryo and the power they all held combined with his to form a spectacular white armor.  
  
"He did it.  Now all he has to do is have faith that his friends are alive and he will kick Talpa into next Tuesday."  She caught the odd look Anubis was giving her and she smiled back at him.  "What, just because I am wearing the robes of the Ancient doesn't automatically mean I am going to be as decorous as some tend to be.  You could call me a fighting monk if I really need a title, and I don't."    
  
"I know you don't need a title, you are Crys and that is just fine with everyone concerned."  Anubis surprised her then by coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  Feeling safe in that moment she found the courage to look up and watch as Ryo completed the battle by destroying the castle and Talpa's base of power by freeing the mortals.  
  
She and Anubis disappeared from the Dynasty to the mortal realm as Mia, Yulie and White Blaze all hopped onto the bridge and ran hell for leather back down it to get to the Mortal realm.  
  
Even as they ran the could see five spheres dropping out of the clouds and as they came closer to the three on the bridge all were relieved to see that the guys had made it.  All except Crys who had disappeared to play her part in the battle but never once struck out at the demon lord.  Mia could only hope that wherever she was, she was ok.


End file.
